Regression Therapy
by jackdanielz
Summary: Jack bumps his head with an unforeseen, but mildly amusing outcome.
1. Chapter 1

This is resubmitted - with spelling errors, etc, ironed out - I hope ;)

* * *

Jack sighed, 'what a crock!'

It had been the mission from hell – right up there with meeting Sokar and all his bosom buddies. Death and destruction of another world, a world that was happy until SG1 visited, apparently. He was seriously starting to consider that his team had been cursed. Everywhere they went a trail of disaster seemed to follow them.

Of course, they weren't the ones who suffered the consequences, not in the physical sense anyway. That was always SG-2, 3, 4, 5 or any of the other numerous teams that had lost members in the last few years. And then there were the inhabitants...

How many civilizations had been disrupted because of them? How many re-located, wiped out, invaded, it just didn't bare thinking about. At times like these it was hard to remember all of the good they'd done, the billions saved, or given a better life, sometimes a better understanding of each other's needs, the lists could just go on. Hell it would sure be easy to become a manic depressive if you thought about all this crap too much.

"Are you okay, Colonel?"

Jack was jolted from his musings by the familiar voice.

Looking up, he felt miserable. Somehow on this last crappy mission he'd managed to knock himself unconscious, well at least that's what he thought he'd done. The big issue for everyone was he couldn't really remember what had happened. "I'm fine, Doc, honest."

Janet frowned she knew avoidance when she saw it. Scribbling on her notes while giving the older man a cynical look, she issued her instructions, "Mm, well I don't believe you in the least, but all the usual tests look fine so I'm clearing you to go to the de-briefing, but if there are any more problems I want you to come straight back here. Do you understand?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Janet had the un-canny knack of making any grown man feel like an irresponsible teenager.

"Yes, Ma'am," the colonel nodded as he jumped down from the bed.

"I mean it, Colonel," the small doctor stated, her eyes following her retreating patient.

Popping his head back around the door and wanting to appear as normal as possible, even if he didn't feel it, he cheekily winked at the doctor, "I know, Doc, I know."

….

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Is there something more pressing that you need to do apart from this debrief?"

Jack scrunched his nose up, he just couldn't keep his mind on the job in hand at the moment and he knew that wasn't unusual in itself but there was just something that wasn't quite right…

"Colonel," General Hammond barked a little more sharply, making Jack jump.

"Sorry, Sir," the colonel answered quickly, his gaze snapping back into focus. He could see Carter half smiling, unseen by the General. Daniel looked as confused as usual when obviously interrupted on one of his explanatory talks and Tealc, well; he didn't look any different than usual.

"So what happened with you and the local leader, Colonel?"

Jacks mouth moved, but words weren't quite forming, "Well…ur…I, well we really got talking to him as he introduced us to the local community. Daniel did the usual meet and great…" At this point the General stepped in again.

"We've heard about that part of the mission, Colonel. I want to know how you ended the mission in disagreement with a host on a new planet with many rich minerals and we now appear not to have an option to visit the destination again due to your actions?"

'Oh, that part', he winced, but didn't actually say anything due to the fact Carter had now jumped in.

"Sir, the leader was very dismissive of Colonel O'Neill; he kept insisting that he speak to Daniel. The Colonel was just trying to hurry things along."

"So are we saying that this is somehow Dr Jacksons fault?"

Jack gave a tight smile to Carter, he had to give her ten out of ten for trying to sort things out, but this little disaster was by no means Daniel's fault; the man in question now appearing to look distinctly put out.

"Sir, no, they are mostly scholars and found a connection with Daniel and Carter that they didn't find with me or the big guy," Jack gave a cursory nod at Tealc who returned it, understanding his statement. "And when they realised that neither myself nor Tealc really understood their language or the technology they were happily showing us, they asked if they could carry on with Carter and Daniel and show myself and T some of the other things their culture did differently to ours. Obviously not wanting to slow the two geniuses' down, we split off, keeping in radio contact every thirty minutes."

At this point Daniel smiled, knowing Jack had removed any doubt about his part in what had happened.

"As it happened, they took us to see the kids who were more than happy to talk to us about what they were doing…it was actually quite cool."

"Colonel?"

"Sorry Sir," Jack's wandering mind really wasn't helping at this point, "Yeah, anyway, we were shown some of the stores and stuff by the kids before T and myself where kind of rounded up with them, one of which seemed quite keen on me by this point and we actually ended up sitting down and sharing their lunch with them. That was all ok, we talked and laughed, well, I laughed with the kids while one of their elders butted in occasionally for the kids that couldn't understand us so good, but then, I couldn't get radio contact with Carter and Daniel."

"We were in a large stone building, quite deep inside by that point, Sir. We can only assume it blocked the radio signal," interjected Daniel.

"Well, whatever, by this point I didn't know if you were both safe or not so Teal'c and I tried to leave to find you and that's where it got a little hinkey."

"Hinkey, Colonel?"

"I believe what Colonel O'Neill is trying to say is that the leader who was escorting us took offence to us not completing our meal before leaving."

"And because of the kids, we'd agreed not to take our weapons so there wasn't a lot we could do to try and get away any quicker. I admit that I did shout, although against Teal'c's better judgement, but after being man handled back to my seat on more than one occasion I was getting a little upset," Teal'c merely nodded, not defending or endorsing his CO's actions at this point.

Jack continued, not noticing the concerned look on the General's face getting more and more obvious. "Some of the elders managed to take the children away so as not to frighten them, Tealc assisted – obviously out of the goodness of his heart," the colonel smiled beguilingly.

"That is so, O'Neill and on my return he was no longer heading towards where we had left Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. An elder fetched me, explaining that Colonel O'Neill had had some sort of accident, so they thought and was recovering in one of the huts."

"And that's pretty much all I remember, Sir," Jack nodded towards Tealc. "I vaguely remember coming around and some sort of sweet liquid being forced into my mouth, but that's about it," Jack shrugged.

By the time Daniel and myself saw the Colonel and Tealc again, we were all being escorted back to the Stargate, at which time Daniel had relayed some of what had been said about the colonels behaviour and how it reflected on the Taurie…apparently they thought we'd be more advanced by now," Sam stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Are you feeling ok, Colonel?

As Jack had finished his last sentence he had returned to doodling on a scrap of paper. Not unusual in itself the General had observed, but his second in command seemed quite dismissive of this whole situation. He knew Colonel O'Neill could be difficult and single minded, but he was never anything less than willing to take responsibility for his actions, especially when it came to the health and wellbeing of his team.

Jack's head bobbed back up, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were all staring at their CO questioningly, something was definitely not right here. "Fine, Sir, "he smiled before going back to his doodle.

The team all looked at each other in confusion and it appeared the General was doing much the same thing.

"I definitely want the reports on this mission before the morning, but for now, Major Carter, would you take Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary, I think it might be prudent for Doctor Frazier to observe him for a while longer."

"Hey?" Jack asked suddenly, only having caught half the conversation.

"Teal'c and I will go with Sam, if that's ok, Sir?" Daniel blurted out as Teal'c nodded his agreement.

Both Sam and Daniel where frowning with concern even Teal'c appeared to have somewhat of a raised eyebrow.

"Very well, Doctor Jackson, Major, would you report to me once the Colonel's settled."

"Yes, Sir, "Sam nodded, smiling weakly as she tapped her CO on the shoulder. "Shall we go, Sir?"

"Hur?" What had they been saying? Something about going back to the infirmary…hang on a minute…" Why?"

"My order's Colonel," the general pointed out, "I think you could benefit from some further observation and so does your team."

There definitely wasn't a lot of leeway in that last statement, so for now, Jack decided to agree. He thought the debrief had gone quite well, even though he wasn't all together sure of everything that had been said. His mind just wasn't working properly and why was the doodling figuring so high in his priorities of things he wanted to do at the moment? Maybe it was time to talk to Janet.

88888

"How's the Colonel, Doctor Frazier?"

"Oh, General, you made me jump," Janet smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "He's been a little difficult, if you must know. I can't quite work it out. He seems ok when you talk to him, but his mind is wandering, or should I say his concentration isn't what it was."

The General smiled, he knew Jack had little concentration when it came to something that he wasn't really interested in. On the whole though, strangely enough, that often made him very focused especially in a stressful situation. At the end of the day, he was an excellent officer who knew when to take control and when to listen to his colleagues, "In what way?"

"Daniel came to play chess, but in between moves he was more interested in playing with the pieces than making the next move."

"Is there anything unusual in his blood work?"

"The only thing that I can really pick up on Sir is increased hormonal function; I don't think we could honestly relate the findings to The Colonels current state of mind, if we can call it that."

"Is it okay if I talk to him, Captain?"

"Of course, Sir, in fact he should be released today, I don't see that there's any benefit in keeping him here any longer, he'd be better to be carry on with his duties where he can, but I'd suggest that someone keeps an eye on him. Things may well still develop, Sir."

The General nodded before making his way over to his second in command, who was currently thoroughly involved with playing some sort of hand held console that Major Carter had managed to acquire for him. "So you're not having any trouble concentrating on your game then, Jack," the General smiled kindly.

The colonels' head shot up in surprise, he obviously wasn't expecting any visitors. " No, Sir," he mumbled, his concentration soon returning to the game in his hands.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" General Hammond asked carefully as he sat next to his second in command.

"I'm good, thanks and this game is really cool. I didn't realise you could get such good war games on these things now."

George could hear the smile in his colleague's voice, but Jack was yet to look at him. The console in his hands seemed to be taking every bit of his concentration. The General carefully leant over and put his hand over the screen.

"Hey!" Jack whined looking up frowning.

"Son, I'm talking to you."

Realisation dawning on his face, Jack winced, "Sorry, Sir. I don't know what's come over me."

George nodded at the sincere look. "Janet has said that you can leave the infirmary…" with that statement, the General caught the look of what can only be described as excitement cross his second in commands face. The colonel was already scrambling to try and get off the bed. "Son, you need to calm down."

"But I can get out of here, I hate the infirmary, it sucks," Jack exclaimed before recoiling as the comment left his lips and the General frowned. "Sorry, Sir, I mean I have things to do."

George stood, shaking his head, "Yes, well. The Doctor only wants you to undertake light duties. I believe there are plenty of reports that need you to read through them in your office. I think I'd prefer it if that's where you concentrated your efforts at present, until the Doctor feels you're more able. In the mean time I'd like you to report back here for checks at the Doctors discretion."

Jack frowned, "Do I have too?"

"Excuse me, Colonel?" General Hammond was nearly struck speechless. Was his second in command whining? This was definitely odd. He knew his second in command could be obtuse some times, but this was just ridiculous.

The Colonel gave a half smile, "Sorry, Sir, of course. Oh and…Is it okay if I take the game with me, Sir?"

George tried not to look concerned. Whatever this was, was certainly getting worse, "Of course, Colonel, feel free."

With that statement, Jack smiled, grabbed the game and disappeared from view through the infirmary doors.

The General made his way back to Janet, who'd been observing the whole exchange. "Was that what I thought it was, Doctor Frazier?"

Janet looked ever more concerned. "I believe so, Sir. I didn't want to think it, but it looks very much like Colonel O'Neill's mind appears to be regressing. It's something that I've observed but not been really sure of, but since Major Carter bought the console in, The Colonel's concern and interest in it seems to have become more and more pronounced and he seems to be catching some of his more childlike behaviour less and less, correcting himself and being concerned for his reactions less frequently. I really didn't want to jump to any conclusions, Sir, but observing you there together, our Colonel came across with a lot less maturity than he usually shows."

The General couldn't help but half smile at Janet's comment. Jack was well known for his sometimes-immature behaviour, even if it was only in jest.

"I understand what you're saying, Doctor. Do you think there's anything that can be done to help?"

Janet folded her arms across the file she was holding, clutching it close to her chest. "Currently, Sir, I'd say this could be something that has been caused by the bump on the head that Colonel O'Neill has received and it may well pass. This sort of thing isn't unheard of. I'm obviously restricting him from 'gate travel for the time being and I think it prudent that his team know the situation so that they can keep an eye on him, they may well be able to help his behaviour to return to normal, but in the short term I don't think he should be left alone and I'll see him in the morning for some follow up blood tests."

George nodded; it always seemed to be SG1 who got into these scrapes. "I'll go and advise Major Carter of what's happening. And I'll expect to hear of any further problems, Doctor."

"Yes, Sir."

The General was about to make his way to the infirmary exit when he turned and looked back Doctor Frazier, "And what happens in the long term, If things don't get better?"

Janet met her superior offices eyes, "Psych analysis, Sir. I really don't know what else to suggest at this point, but it may very well not come to that," she smiled reassuringly.

The General nodded, worry evident on his face, "Very well, Doctor. One thing at a time, I think, one thing at a time."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, sorry, sorry... I offer this little update to prove im still alive and writing ;) Struggling to be creative at the moment, but, this and all the others are still in progress.

Anyways, hope you like. Review- tell me how terrible i am and give me some ideas - pwease? smooches peeps x

* * *

Part 2

SG1 stood outside their commanding officers door staring at each other. "I think you should go in, Sam, he'll listen to you."

Sam rolled her eyes, resting her hand on the door handle. Teal'c merely nodded in agreement.

"I really don't understand how you two have talked me into this. Daniel, you're the colonel's best friend, maybe he'd feel better hearing it from you, after all, you seem to spend a majority of you're down time passed out in the colonel's spare room. I don't think he's going to be bothered if you're there in more of a caring capacity."

Daniel winced, "Don't you believe it and anyway, he's not really in any condition for me to win him over. Remember, Janet said he's basically coursing with hormones like a fifteen year old!"

Before Sam could get another word in, Teal'c was offering his own advice. "If Colonel O'Neill is not co-operative, I will step in, but I believe as second in command it is your responsibility Major Carter."

"Ok, ok, I get the picture, but you two had better get around the corner. We don't want him to think that we're ganging up on him."

Daniel and Teal'c did as directed and waited out of sight, the younger man looking like he was heading into the firing line.

Sam knocked and entered, not waiting for a reply, "Sir?"

Jack looked up from his magazine that he was perusing, "Major?"

'Ah, a moment of clarity', pondered Sam. Teal'c and Daniel were clearly backing away slightly and Daniel made a show of crossing his fingers and grinning in her general direction.

"I just wanted to let you know that it's time to go, Sir…"

"Oh right," Jack nodded, "I'll get my coat and see you in the morning, must have lost track of time."

Sam chewed on her lip, this really wasn't going to go down that well, "Sir, Janet has suggested that someone drives you." She waited for the outburst.

"Excuse me?" Jack looked up accusingly.

"Sir, it's for your own good. We're all worried about you." The Major had already decided on the direct approach, she knew subtlety didn't really register with the colonel at the best of times.

"Drive me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Like hell." The colonel stood snatching his coat from the back of the door.

"Sir," Sam pleaded, unwilling putting herself in the door way.

"Carter, get out of my way."

Jack was on his feet at the door when Teal'c stepped forward. "Colonel O'Neill, this is in your own interest, you must let Major Carter or Daniel Jackson return you to your home."

"Big guy, I totally get what you're saying, but no." Jack made to pass his friend.

"Then you leave me no choice," with that statement, the athletic Jaffa scooped the colonel off his feet and promptly proceeded towards The Generals office.

"Hey! HEY! Put me down! T, this isn't funny and Daniel, you can wipe that smile off your face!" Jack hissed but thankfully had the good sense not to kick.

Daniel and Sam followed in their wake, a small smile passing between them as they stepped purposefully along following their colleagues. Sam even wondered if secretly, Teal'c had wanted to move his CO bodily from a situation for a long time.

General Hammond was about to leave his office when he saw what was rapidly coming around the corner. "Colonel? Teal'c? SG1, what on earth is going on?"

The Jaffa paced straight into the office before putting his CO down. The rest of SG1 followed closing the door behind them.

"Sir, we're very sorry about this," Sam blurted before General Hammond had the chance to say anything else.

"I should think so," muttered Jack brushing himself down.

The General closed his mouth, quite aware that he probably looked like he was catching flies while his mind caught up with the goings on of the current situation. Although, now looking at it, he had a fair idea of what had just happened.

"Colonel, sit," George commanded before heading back to his desk. "And Major, Teal'c, Daniel, I think I know what the problem is here and you may all leave us now."

"But, Sir!"

"Colonel," George warned, raising his eyebrows before nodding to the rest of his second in commands retreating team.

A smile passed between Sam and Daniel as the office door was pulled shut.

"Jack."

"I'm perfectly capable of getting myself home!" The colonel still stood, but now leaned forward towards the General.

George frowned deeply at the actions of his 2IC, these weren't by any means normal circumstances but he expected a certain amount of courtesy, even if the colonels reasoning had started to be effected. "If you don't sit down, as I ordered, I'll be forced to put you on a charge restricting you to base. Can I make myself any clearer, Colonel?"

The younger man huffed before dropping dramatically into the chair opposite the desk.

"I don't like this attitude, Jack."

"No and I don't like being ordered about like I'm a kid that much either," the colonel mumbled.

General Hammond sat, sighing while pointedly looking at his 2IC. "Well when you start acting like your age, I'll start treating you like it!"

Jack looked up and for some reason had to repress the urge to stick his tongue out – the offending article jabbing sharply into his cheek instead of its subconscious target. What in god's name was making him act like this?

"Are you going to answer me, airman?"

Wow, he hadn't been called that for a long time…

TBC


End file.
